


Completely Full

by BleuBombshell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is a shameless slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aronnaxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/gifts).



> aronnaxs made me do this omg, we were discussing our love for shameless cockwhore legolas and shes like do the thing so i did the thing

Moans and strangled gasps floated up through the halls and corridors of the dungeons of Mirkwood, reverberating off the walls. The two guards who were supposed to be watching the thirteen dwarves of erebor, were faced the other direction, watching to ensure no one went to into the dungeons, on Legolas's order.

The aforementioned prince himself happened to be down in the dungeons. He had let himself in one of the cells and was busy occupying his ass with the fat cock of a stocky, black-haired dwarf called Dwalin. He was bouncing on the dwarfs cock, having not been the first in his ass tonight, Legolas thought he was the best, entirely because of his sheer size. His hands were bound behind his back with someone's hair strap.

The moans stopped sounding through the halls when he invited a young brunette to fill his mouth, and fill it Kili did. Legolas wondered briefly about the refractory period of the Dwarven race before a young blonde one stuffed his cock next to his brothers, making Legolas groan and drool over himself more.

His robes were cast to the side in an obscene pile, and his braids were a nest, everyone who had already their chance to fuck his face had been very eager to get a fistful of the prince hair. Dwalin was the third in his ass, but he had already came twice, and didn't seem like he'd be stopping any time soon. 

After Fili and came again down the princelings throat, he took up residence beside him, pumping his cock with his own hand, and slapping Legolas's face with it every once in a while. 

The one dwarf who held more joy than any of them in defiling Legolas, prince of mirkwood, was one Thorin Oakenshield. He had been the first inside him when he first came down into their cell, and he amde himself at home on the other side of Fili, stroking his own cock. Thorin got off on this so much more than any of the others he was sure, just thinking that his come was about to be on all over (it was already inside) one of his enemies son's was a glorious, powerful feeling that brought him even closer to orgasm.

When Thorin was nearly there he looked up and his gaze met with the steely cold eyes of a certain other elf, the only elf who could command the guards over Legolas, who was standing agape at the cell door, eyes wide at the atrocity he was witnessing.

Thranduil could not take his offended eyes off his son, who hadn't yet noticed him, and was moaning wantonly and choking out obscenities around Kili's cock.

Thorin smirked at the great King Thranduil, and held eye contact with him as he finally came, painting Legolas's pretty face.


End file.
